


Three Times Remus Couldn't Take A Compliment

by thesoundofnat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and one time Sirius made him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Remus Couldn't Take A Compliment

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

1.

Sirius was so bored that he was afraid he’d go crazy unless something interesting happened within five minutes.

James rolled his eyes when he told him this. “You know I need to revise, Padfoot. Go and bother Peter.”

“He told me off,” Sirius muttered. “Peter never tells anyone off. He must be really stressed.”

“Well, the exams are getting closer and closer, after all.”

“But can’t anyone spare one night? I cannot stand the sight of my books any longer.” Sirius pushed his Transfiguration book away forcefully to emphasize his point.

“I bet Moony needs a break,” James said, not taking his eyes off of his notes. “You know how he gets. Go and distract him. He probably needs it more than either of us.”

Sirius sat up straighter. “You’re right. Moony never knows when to take a breather.” He patted James on the shoulder and stood up. “Thanks, Prongs.”

James waved a hand at him in response.

Remus was in their dormitory, which was where he claimed to be able to concentrate the best. Sirius steered his steps toward the room, stopping briefly just outside the door to debate whether he should peek in first or just throw the door open and enter.

He decided on the latter.

“Sirius Black is in the house!” he exclaimed, kicking the door open and rushing in dramatically.

Remus looked up from his books, his eyes slightly wide, but his expression otherwise unfazed. “Wormtail told me you were becoming restless. I’ve been expecting you to show up sooner or later.”

Sirius pouted. “Damn, and here I thought I’d surprise you.”

Remus snorted. “I was surprised that it took you so long.”

“I tried to get James’ attention for a while, but my advances were rejected.”

“I bet you need a shoulder to cry on now, huh?”

Sirius nodded. “What does Lily have that I don’t?” he cried mock seriously, falling onto his back on Remus’ bed. “It’s the red hair, isn’t it?”

“I think it is. Want me to learn a spell to dye yours?”

Sirius sighed wistfully. “Nah, if he won’t take me the way I am he doesn’t deserve me.”

Remus patted his shoulder. “There there.”

Sirius suddenly sat up a bit, a grin finding his lips. “What about you, then? Will you have me?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Remus replied, placing a hand over his heart. “I’m honored.”

“We must document this moment with a kiss!”

Remus started giggling when Sirius peppered his face with kisses. “Okay, okay, enough.”

“I cannot contain myself. You’re just so irresistible.”

Remus knew that his boyfriend, despite the mock serious situation, meant that last part, and he reacted in the only way he knew how. He pushed Sirius off of the bed.

“Oof!” Sirius was looking up at him from the floor, first in confusion, then in amusement. “Why did you do that for?” he asked with a laugh.

Remus rubbed the back of his neck. “You...nevermind.”

Sirius crawled closer to the bed and stood on his knees, his face the same level as Remus’. “Can you at least kiss it better?”

Remus smiled and shook his head. “Come here you.”

2.

The sun was almost deadly hot that June afternoon. Its rays hit Sirius in such a way that he was astounded over the fact that he hadn’t stripped to his underwear yet. He would be a sweaty mess by the time he got back to the castle.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

He was walking by the lake with Remus; having ditched James and Peter to spend some time alone.

“James is going to tease the living daylight out of me,” he said, shaking his head.

Remus grinned. “Serves you right. You’ve spent so many years making fun of his crush on Lily.”

“Because he’s such a sap.”

“You don’t see yourself clearly then.”

Sirius turned to look at him. “I can’t help it. You’re wonderful, Moony.”

And then he wasn’t feeling overheated anymore, for he suddenly found himself in the lake, splashing around in confusion.

Remus was standing on the shore, his hands over his mouth. “I’m sorry!” he exclaimed, rushing in to help him up. “I didn’t mean to-”

Sirius just grabbed his hand and dragged him down as well.

3.

No December had ever been this cold. Everywhere he went he was constantly shivering, and it had become so bad that he almost never slept alone anymore, but was constantly crawling into Remus’ bed to share his body heat. Though he would probably do that in May as well, but that wasn’t the point. Even though Remus kept telling him that it was all in his head, and it wasn’t actually that cold, he still couldn’t help it.

“I can see right through you, you know,” James told him one day. “You’re putting on a show to be able to constantly touch Moony.”

Sirius replied by waving a hand at him. Okay, maybe that was part of it, but he actually was pretty cold.

It was Thursday evening, and they were curled up by the fire. Sirius was laying on his back, his legs draped over Remus’ lap while the latter worked on his homework. Sirius was feeling warm and content for once.

He stifled a yawn. “I’m so tired,” he mumbled.

“Then go to bed. I will join you soon,” Remus said, not looking up from his parchment.

“I don’t wanna go without you,” Sirius confessed, shifting a little. “I’ll just sleep here and you can wake me when you’re done.”

“You know you will get grumpy if I do that.”

Sirius placed a hand over his chest. “I would never.”

Remus snorted out a laugh, finally glancing up at him. “Wanna bet?”

“I bet a hundred kisses that I won’t get grumpy.”

“And if you do?”

“Then you will have to give me two hundred kisses instead.”

Remus hummed. “You play big.”

“What can I say? Your kisses are the best.”

Sirius wasn’t surprised when he found himself on the floor, but he still pouted at Remus.

“Bet’s off,” Remus said, looking down again. “Go to bed. I’ll join you soon.”

Sirius did get a lot of kisses later that night, but a plan had formed in his mind by the time he fell asleep. He wasn’t going to let Remus get away with this any longer.

...and one time Sirius made him.

It was dark. Sirius could feel every breath Remus took; could feel every movement. They were alone in the dorm room. For how long they didn’t know, but for now they took advantage of every single moment. Sirius trailed his fingers up and down Remus’ back, feeling him shiver.

“I love you so much,” Sirius whispered, as if scared he’d break the spell if he talked too loudly.

Remus inhaled shakily. “I love you, too. So, so much.”

“I cannot believe how long it took me to say that.” Sirius cupped Remus’ face. “I’m sorry.”

Remus smiled. “It’s okay. Better late than never.”

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You’re so amazing.”

The reaction was instantaneous. Remus bit his lip, pulling away from Sirius bit by bit. Sirius stopped him.

“No, please, don’t do it.”

“Do what?”

Sirius shook his head. “Whenever I compliment you, you always push me away. Literally. I bet the only reason I’m not on the floor is because I’m the one who’s closest to the wall.”

Remus withdrew his gaze. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “It’s an automatic response, I swear. I’m not trying to hurt you.”

Sirius pushed his hair out of his face. “I know. I just wish you knew how wonderful you are.”

Remus ran a hand over his face. “Sirius, please-”

“Shh.” Sirius pressed their foreheads together. “Just take my word for it, for once.”

Remus didn’t reply, but he didn’t look away either.

“You’re beautiful,” Sirius said, kissing his cheek. “And kind.” A kiss to his forehead. “And intelligent.” Remus smiled when he kissed his nose. “You’re funny, though not as funny as me, of course.” Remus laughed this time, closing his eyes so that Sirius could kiss his eyelid. “And you’re wonderful. So, so wonderful.”

Remus hummed as their lips collided, and instead of shoving Sirius away he pulled him closer into his embrace.

“Hopefully one day you will believe me,” Sirius said as they parted.

What Sirius didn’t know was that Remus knew from the way he was looking at him that he was speaking the truth.


End file.
